


日常(?)【恩智CP】

by Reality_K



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_K/pseuds/Reality_K
Relationships: 恩智
Kudos: 6





	日常(?)【恩智CP】

“欸，所以如果我跟芋泥蛋糕一起掉了水，你會選擇救蛋糕也不救我。”黃雋智跟宋偉恩結束直播後生氣的質問他，其實他剛剛聽到他這樣說後心裏有些不開心，自己是連蛋糕都比不上嗎，虧他聽到宋偉恩說最感動的事情是在他媽媽生日時吃芋泥蛋糕。  
宋偉恩見自己的愛人在生悶氣，立刻使用自己最拿手的技能—撒嬌。"雋~不要生我氣了，好不好?"然後再露出哈士奇委屈的樣子，"那你要救誰?"黃雋智威脅地詢問他。"當然是救我的雋!"宋偉恩怎會敢說其他答案，"不生我氣了就理理我嘛，待會去買娃娃。"虐妻一時爽， 追妻火葬場，不好好討好自家戀人，待會回到家不被允許進門怎麼辦。"好啦，我不氣了。而且我很開心你說你要出關於我的攝影集。"黃雋智說著又露出宋偉恩最喜歡的笑容。看著他的笑容，宋偉恩有些失神的盯著他看，黃雋智彷彿感受到他熾熱的視線，眼睛不由自主離開了他。  
宋偉恩一下子縮短他和黃雋智的距離，雙手圈著黃雋智並在他的耳邊輕輕地說出在"那一天"的台詞，"我剛剛真的好想親你。"說罷便深深吻上豐滿的嘴唇，由蜻蜓點水的吻漸漸轉化為成人的深吻，宋偉恩輕易地撬開他的嘴唇，迅速纏上他的舌頭。"哈.....宋...."黃雋智趁有喘息的機會打算呼喚戀人，卻被硬生生吞下去，便再次面臨喘不過氣的接吻，宋偉恩更是緊扣著他的頭，不容許他在身邊離開。黃雋智被親到快要斷氣時，宋偉恩終於放過他並離開甜美的唇瓣前輕輕咬了一口，象徵著只屬於他一人的印記，看著自己的雋的嘴唇被他親到紅紅腫腫，自己心裏很滿意之外，更是有一種優越感。"好了，我們回家繼續。"宋偉恩在他的耳邊說了一句表示著黃雋智今夜依然要度過不眠之夜。  
回到家後，宋偉恩立刻跟黃雋智展開一場顛鵉倒鳳，他輕撫黃雋智的胸膛，用眼神詢問黃雋智的意願，但黃雋智早已被他弄得渾身不自在，他焦急地吻上宋偉恩的唇，"快點.....給我....."宋偉恩隨即扣緊黃雋智的頭加深了這個吻，不受控制的雙手開始脫掉愛人的上衣，充滿愛意的從頭髮吻下去，每一個吻都代表宋偉恩對他的渴求。他故意在黃雋智胸前兩點停留久點，舌頭更大膽地舔起來，他還要惡趣味地抬起頭來看著黃雋智的表情，只見他水旺旺地看著自己，口裏支支吾吾的說著什麼，但宋偉恩無心探究他在說什麼，便吻在黃雋智已經漲起的下身並把褲子都脫下來。令他驚訝的是黃雋智下身已經洪水氾濫，明明自己還什麼都未做，"你好色哦.....我只是親你你就這樣了。"手指輕易地就能進入更深入的地方，他還故意避開那點地探究，在黃雋智受不了之前拿出他的性器插入去。插入同時兩人都舒服的喊了一聲，待黃雋智習慣異樣感覺後，他便開始抽插著，每一次都整根抽出再整根插入，弄得黃雋智全身酥麻。在享受同時都不忘好好討好宋偉恩，在他身上不斷留下吻痕，但他的舉動是火上加油、到處放火，只會令宋偉恩更用心表現自己。‘’嘶....哈....啊！‘’黃雋智喘息的聲音越來越大，在面臨高潮時更收緊小穴，最終令宋偉恩更盡數發泄在黃雋智體內，黃雋智都忍不住發泄在宋偉恩的衣服上，便累得昏睡過去，宋偉恩見自己寶貝睡熟後便輕手輕腳地抱起黃雋智走到浴室好好清理一番。  
在睡覺前，宋偉恩親吻黃雋智的額頭，輕聲地向他承諾道:"我一定會救你，而且我一輩子都會當你的哈士奇，我們要一直一直的在一起。"


End file.
